


Punishment Tastes Better When Seasoned With Jealousy

by Car_isabel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All In - Era, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Kihyun and Shownu are only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Car_isabel/pseuds/Car_isabel
Summary: I am being a brat, Hyung? You knew how jealous I got seeing you two act like that and even after I told you that, you didn’t stop, on the contrary, you used every opportunity to do worse. If I didn’t knew better I would say you were intentionally doing it to get me jealous. Am I right, Hyung?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~  
> I'm back after months of avaliations almost everyday and a big lack of motivation to write.  
> Then I was visited (for the first time!) by the Naughty Bunny and this fic was born.  
> So I'm here to contribute to the hopefully growing Joohyuk/Minheon fandom with my virginity? I think you could say that. Just remember that not everyone's first time is good, be gentle with me~

   It has been a long time since they had something like a “day-off”, much less some well deserved _days,_ so after the long rollercoaster that was the promotions of their last comeback, the boys were going to be milking it until the last second.

   After sleeping to their heart's contentment the day before, they all planned to be going out today. Well, maybe not everyone since a certain rapper wasn’t waking up and his boyfriend, being so attentive, stayed behind with him.

   Having just finished his shower and only dressed with some sweatpants, Minhyuk entered the bedroom, preparing himself for the battle that would be waking up his boyfriend. Silently making his way to the bed, Minhyuk quickly got under the sheets and latched himself to his boyfriend, planning on waking him up with gentle kisses and cuddles, not seeing the smirk on the face of the already awake boy.

 

* * *

 

   Jooheon knew his plan was on, the moment Kihyun gave up on waking him up, scolding Minhyuk on spoiling him to much. He wouldn’t mind going out with the boys but what he had in mind would be a much more fun way to pass the free time. After all, sleep wasn’t the only thing they didn’t have time to do during promotions and he was missing his time alone with his boyfriend.

   Waiting for the older boy to finish taking a shower, Jooheon tried to control his excitement, if Minhyuk noticed that he was already awake his plan wouldn’t work.

   Hearing the low sound the door made when opening and the resounding click of it being closed, Jooheon made himself relax, luring his boyfriend to his trap. Feeling Minhyuk curl around him made him hesitate and think on just letting him “awake” him with his gentle caresses but the low hum of arousal already thrumming through his body made his decision set.  

   Too quickly for his boyfriend to catch up, Jooheon flipped Minhyuk on his back and straddled him, looking down on him with such intensity akin to a man seeing water after hours on the hot desert.

   The older boy laid still, looking up to the other with his mouth agape and his hands by his head. “I thought you were asleep. Have you been awake for a long time Jooheonie? We could have go meet the others.”

   “Didn’t feel like going out.”, he grunted, resting his hands on the other’s naked chest.

   “Oh~ Little Jooheon is feeling naughty”, Minhyuk said with a mischievous smile, rolling his hips up at the same time and noticing that Jooheon was, indeed, already hard. When that didn’t get any reaction from his partner who still kept his poker face, the older frowned a bit. “Jooheon…?” He reached a hand up but it was quickly caught and brought to the previous place.

   “Don’t move.”, the brown haired said without any emotion.

   Minhyuk bit his lip and felt his body react to the other’s attitude. Up until now he was playing around and didn’t notice how the other was acting, but remembering what happened the last time he saw this side of Jooheon, the older couldn’t hold in the low moan.

   As an answer to the boy’s moan, Jooheon started slowly grinding down, bringing the other to full hardness. Steadily he began lowering himself until his mouth was hovering over the other’s ear, teasing him, his hips still moving.

   Taking a shuddering breath, Minhyuk started moving his hips up, hoping to bring them a little more friction but as Jooheon tsked he stopped and let himself relax, exposing more of his neck wishing that his lover would take some pity on him and stop hovering.

   His wishes came true when Jooheon started sucking a hickey, not having to worry with it being visible since they didn’t have any schedules for the next days. Breathy moans never stopped leaving Minhyuk’s lips as the temperature started going up. “Please Jooheonie… Clothes…”

   With a smirk, Jooheon released Minhyuk's neck and sat up, stripping to his boxers and then helping Minhyuk taking his pants off, rising his eyebrows when under it he didn’t have anything else. Moving back to his place, now between the other boy’s legs, he continued marking the pale skin with hickeys.

   With a whine Minhyuk pleaded, “Come on Jooheon… Just take it off!” But instead of stripping fully, the younger reached between them and starting stroking him. “Ah~! Jooheon!”, clutching the pillow beneath his head afraid that if he moved the other would stop, he moaned. “F-uck I’m clos-YAH! No! Come on Jooheon!”, he shouted, thrusting his hips up trying in vain to get some friction now that the younger, after putting the cockring in place, moved away completely. “You’re such a bastard Lee Jooheon! Why did you do that?!”

   “Punishment.”

   “What?”

   “I’m mad at you.”

   “Why?”, he said pouting while _trying_ to sneakily bring his hand down to his cock.

   “Ah-ah Minhyukie~ No touching” he smacked the wandering hand away. “You should know what you’ve been doing... “ he was frowning again “All the skinship with Hyunwoo-hyung-”

   “Stop being dumb, you talk like I’m cheating on you or something…”

   “Well I asked you to stop doing it so much with Hyung! And I told you how it makes me mad! The fans are always talking about how you two are _real_!”

   “Well but it isn’t and _you_ know it! You’re being a brat again”, Minhyuk said crossing his arms. And here he thought there was going to be some hot sexy action.

   Caging him with his body with no space between them, he leaned down making the white haired boy turn his head to the side. “ _I_ am being a brat, Hyung?” he breathed “You knew how jealous I got seeing you two act like that and even after I told you that, you didn’t stop, on the contrary, you used every opportunity to do worse. If I didn’t knew better I would say you were intentionally doing it to get me jealous. Am I right, _Hyung_?” he finished with a bite to his ear lobe.

   The resulting shiver and the blush that covered the older boy were answer enough. Grabbing the other's chin, Jooheon kissed him. Any protest died on a groan when, without letting his chin go, he deepened the kiss.

   Minhyuk’s hips hitched up, the denied orgasm starting to build up again, only for Jooheon to pull away and stand up. “Wh-Where do you think you’re going?!”

   “Shower.”

   Silence and a disbelieving face was his only answer. With a sly smile and a wink Jooheon said “Patience Minhyukie. Take it as part of the punishment.” And just before leaving added, “Don’t cum.”

   “Fuck.”

 

* * *

 

   After taking a shower and finishing the final preparations for his plan, Jooheon went back to the bedroom, towel around his waist, thinking that his boyfriend has waited long enough. Upon entering, the sight he met left him breathless. Minhyuk was still laid on the bed, his cock now a less angry red but his skin a pretty pink, and while one hand gripped the pillow, the other was lightly teasing his nipple. “Damm.”, he said while licking his lips and prowling toward the bed, dropping the towel as he went. His voice startled the boy who quickly put both hands up, blush intensifying with the embarrassment of being caught.

   Once on the bed, he crawled above the other and kissed him, lowering himself so their cocks were aligned, hips slowly moving. With a last peck on pliant lips, he reached to the bedside table and took the lube and the condoms from the drawer.

   Biting his lower lip, Minhyuk looked at his boyfriend with a lustful gaze and planting his feet on the bed opened his legs as an invitation.

   Returning to his previous place between his lover’s legs, Jooheon teasingly ran his hands along the soft inside of the other’s thighs, bypassing where the older really wanted them to be and kissed him again, sucking the abused lip into his mouth, finishing with a little nip. Pulling away, he put a condom on both of them (it helped a lot in the cleanup for both parties). Next, he coated his fingers with the lube and, after warming it, started slowly circling the boy’s entrance. At the same time he reached up and slowly sucked his nipples, making the boy under him groan and moan.

   “Jooheon”, he moaned, quickly being shushed by his boyfriend with a quick kiss after finally pushing the first finger inside him, making him release a sigh.

   The boy on top kept lazily fingering his boyfriend, now with two fingers, purposely avoiding his sweet spot. Minhyuk could only hold on tight to his pillow and be at the mercy of the other who wasn’t giving him _enough_ , leaving him writhing and whining for more.

   Lubing up his other hand, Jooheon started jerking him off, just to take the edge. “Jooheon...please, hurry up…”

   “Relax Hyung, we have all the time we need”, he chuckled.

   “...I need you, please!”

   “Alright, if you can’t wait…” He pulled his fingers out and rubbed his length with the same hand.

   “What? Wait! Not to stroke your ego but two fingers are not _enough_!”

   Kissing the corner of his mouth he asked, “Do you trust me? You know that I would never hurt you, right?”

   Taking a deep breath he answered, “Yeah, always.”

   “Then close your eyes and let me take care of you.”

   Biting his lip, Minhyuk searched Jooheon’s eyes, seeing only care and affection he nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Jooheon move away after a last kiss and some seconds later a lubed hand stroke him. Taking a deep breath to relax himself he felt Jooheon straddle his hips, confused he opened his eyes only to see Jooheon above him getting ready to sink in. Panicked, his hands shoot to his hips ceasing all movement. “Are you crazy?! At least let me prep you!”

   “Just trust me Minhyukie”

   “With myself yes, but not with you! I’m not going to let you hurt yourself!”

   Chuckling, Jooheon took the older’s hand and brought it to his opening. Hearing the older moan when he felt that, not only was he lubed, but stretched too only made him more turned on.

   “God, Jooheon, when did you had time to do it?” he said with a awed face, fingers testing how ready he was.

   “Why do you think I took so long in the shower?”

   “I thought it was part of the _punishment_!”

   “Talking about it, I thought I said you couldn’t touch? I think fingering me counts as touching.”, he said grinning.

   “You gave me permission the moment you brought my hand to your ass.”

   “Fair. Now hands up. Your punishment will be not to be able to touch me. Or move your hips up. You do that and I leave you to take care of yourself alone.”

   “But it has been so long since we were together.”, he whined. “Can’t my punishment be the time I waited for you to take a shower? I behaved so well~”

   “Nope. Behave _now_ and I will forgive your _sins_.”

   “God, you’re such a drama queen. Fine. I’ll behave so well that I’ll deserve a reward even.”, he huffed, hands firmly gripping the sheets.

   “Good”. Slowly and without breaking eye contact, Jooheon began lowering himself, inch by inch, taking time to get used to the length inside him.

   “Fuck. You’re so beautiful like this”, Minhyuk whispered, thighs tense and a layer of sweat covering him.

   Once seated, Jooheon groaned and breathed deeply with his head down.“Jesus, it has been too long since last time.” When no joke about being big came, he looked to his boyfriend only to see him with his eyes shut close and his hands in fists, knuckles white. “Are you alright?”, he said while petting the boy’s chest, going to his arms and stopping at his hands, squeezing them.

   Opening his eyes, Minhyuk sheepishly answered, “Yeah, just, if I didn’t had the ring this would have ended quickly”

   Chuckling the younger said, “I’m going to start moving.” And with only that for warning, he heaved himself up until only the tip was in, and quickly seated back, ripping twin groans from both lovers.

   Trying differents positions until he found the most comfortable, Jooheon started a nice and slow teasing rhythm that left both wanting for more. But Jooheon was stubborn, and even if by doing it he was teasing himself, Minhyuk’s lust filled face and obvious desperation to touch, move and go faster was so worthy.

   “Faster...please…”

   Answering the whispered plea, Jooheon leaned down to kiss the bitten pink lips, hips moving faster, not enough but better than before. Feeling his release came closer, he stopped moving up and down and started rolling and grinding down. Lips close and breath shared, the younger pressed their foreheads close, closing their eyes, not seeing but feeling.

   Still, Minhyuk didn’t dare to move his hands, no matter how much he wanted to caress the other’s face and brush the sweaty bangs away, no matter how much he wanted to just embrace him. Minhyuk tensed, hips stuttering against his wishes, feeling his orgasm coming but needing more than the slow pace, making him shudder and keen.

   When his lover tensed and shudder, the telltale signs that he was coming, Jooheon reached a hand between them and with just two strokes came, face buried on the boy’s neck, moans muffled. A choked sob and the unstoppable tremble from the body underneath him made him sat up, bliss temporarily forgotten at the face of his lover distress.

   “J-jooheon, please let me touch you! I-I can’t like this…!”

   “Yeah...reward time”, he answered with a little smirk, still breathless from the release.

   Not wasting time, Minhyuk placed his hands on the younger’s hips and with his feet braced on the bed for better leverage started a quick rhythm, thrusting into the pliant body above him.

   The younger could only hold on for the ride, burying his face once again on the other’s neck, little whimpers escaping from the _almost_ painful stimulation, while his boyfriend chased his release.

   With a last thrust Minhyuk came, head thrown back and his lover’s name on his lips.

   For a few minutes, raged breaths and the occasional kiss given to any skin available were the only sounds heard.

 

* * *

 

   After calming down and disposing of the used condoms, and taking of the cockring because - _That thing cames from hell and deserves to disappear. / Why? You didn’t like it? We can not used it again. / Oh shut up. I didn’t say anything like that…. / Aw, you naughty hyung~ / One more word and I’ll kick you!_ \- both stayed naked and sweaty, lazing on the bed.

   “We should go take a shower. I had just taken one and now I’m all gross again.”

   “Are you complaining?”

   “No. But I was hungry too and all this activity left me famished! Not to talk about Kihyun, we have to hurry before he comes back and start beating me for being lazy with you.”

   “Hum, let’s go then.” said Jooheon, getting up and pecking the boy on the lips taking his hand and pulling him up, all the while smiling.

   “Ugh, how can you go from “I’m-Your-Master-Obey-Me” to “I’m-An-Angel-From-Heaven-Did-You-See-My-Dimples?” I’ll never understand.”

   “It’s part of the charm” he said over his shoulder with a wink, walking out of the bedroom to the bathroom, naked, swaying his hips side to side, leaving Minhyuk cursing behind, flailing when he slipped on one of the many clothes scattered on the floor in his haste to follow the too alluring male.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Comment?


End file.
